


Несомненно!

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Out of Character, Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Роман с Мике противоречит выбору Эрвина посвятить всего себя разведке, может помешать его службе и в дальнейшем сыграть с ним злую шутку, но ему, кажется, только это и нужно.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 3





	Несомненно!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на кинк-фест по заявке 5-22. Эрвин/fem!Майк. Эрвину нравятся большие девушки.  
> 2\. АУ от канона, Эрвин и Мике одногодки, они учились вместе в Кадетском корпусе.

Последняя вылазка закончилась просто ужасно — погибла почти половина экспедиции. Один из сигнальных отрядов был быстро сожран затаившимся девиантом — по крайней мере из докладов выходило, что произошло все именно так. Никто не знал, что там было на самом деле, и, глядя на скупые строчки рапорта чудом выжившего капитана Войса, теперь уже отставного (он лишился обеих ног после того, как на него упала его же лошадь), Эрвин чувствовал, что у него стынет сердце. На каждых трех выживших приходилось два погибших — бывало и хуже, но никогда еще их вылазка не заканчивалась так стремительно и быстро, по крайней мере на памяти Эрвина. Его отряд оказался под ударом одним из первых, и десять человек погибло за минуту — шутка ли, но на звериное кряхтение поглощавшего людей девианта как из-под земли появились новые гиганты, побежавшие на звук, на движение маленьких фигурок, на запах...

Капитан Эдмунд Кереч, невысокий, храбрый, по-солдатски великодушный и простой, как медяк, тоже погиб, хотя в офицерах прослужил всего полгода. Эрвин был закреплен за ним в качестве помощника, поэтому в первый же день после их возвращения Шадис, грузно припечатывая слова после бессонной ночи, дал Эрвину звание капитана и объявил новым командиром целого отряда в сорок... теперь уже двадцать четыре человека. «Поздравляю вас с новой должностью, капитан Смит, — бесстрастно объявил он. — Очень надеюсь, что следующую нашу вылазку вы переживете». Эрвин не был в этом уверен. Так было с ним всегда — перед выходом за стены он воплощал саму непреклонность и убеждал всех вокруг и себя самого, что знает _как_ и _зачем_ , но после очередной экспедиции он понимал, что грош цена его уверенности, если люди умирают пачками, даже не дойдя до первого запланированного привала. 

Мике была другого мнения и в день повышения подошла к нему, пихнула в бок и подбадривающе улыбнулась, правда, слабо и измученно — на радость их обоих не хватало. «Теперь ты большая шишка, — сказала она, — поздравляю, давно пора». Эрвин уклончиво пожал плечами, и на это ей оставалось только вздохнуть в духе: «Опять ты за старое, да?» Опять сомневаешься в своем выборе?

Кому как не ей знать о его метаниях, ведь она была их главной причиной. Эрвин думал, что, кажется, он в списке тех людей, которым не суждено стать ни отличными командирами, ни первооткрывателями, ни разоблачителями. Он чувствовал себя до безобразия обычным, а от Мике пахло той жизнью, которую пришлось отвергнуть ради высшей цели.

Выбор Разведкорпуса на самом деле происходил не раз и навсегда, а каждый год, каждую вылазку, каждый день. Эхо судьбоносного решения навязчиво настигало его всякий раз, когда приходилось сталкиваться с собственной слабостью; это было как испытание на прочность. И победить последнее искушение оказалось сложнее всего — спустя много лет ему пришлось побороться с удовольствиями ровно той же природы, как и те, что заставили его колебаться в самый первый раз. Ведь Мике, кто бы как ни оценивал ее выдающееся телосложение, была красивой женщиной, бесстрашной в бою и собранной перед лицом смерти, но нежной рядом с ним, ласковой, терпеливой, доброй. У Эрвина кружилась от нее голова, он растворялся в ней, опять влюблялся. Они оба не должны умирать за стенами. Они могут уволиться и выйти в Гарнизон или в гражданские, могут жениться, любить друг друга до старости и не знать ни смерти, ни горя.

Чуть позже, когда Шадис поехал в столицу отчитываться о потерях, теряя последние волосы перед высоким начальством, Эрвин воспользовался своим положением и улизнул с Мике в город. «Это же свидание, да?» — спросила она, когда они неспешно шли по улице, разглядывая до странного мирную, тихую жизнь вокруг. Когда у них вообще были свидания? Как-то все сложилось и без этого... «Похоже на то», — легко ответил Эрвин с улыбкой, совсем не придав этому признанию должной торжественности. Мике изумленно повела бровями, остановила его и откровенно, на глазах у всех прижалась к нему. Поцелуй был торопливым и скоро перерос в ленивую ласку. Стянув шляпу Эрвина набок, Мике попыталась загородить их близость от проходящих мимо людей, но как тут спрятаться, если они застыли прямо посередине тротуара? Она была такой хорошенькой в тот день, с раскрасневшимися губами, широко распахнутыми блестящими глазами, забавно припухшим от насморка носом. Короткая стрижка, скромные посеребренные гвоздики в мочках ушей, легкомысленно расстегнутая рубашка. Эрвин узнавал в ней и вспыльчивую девочку-однокурсницу, безобидную забияку; и романтичную девушку, выбравшую, как и он, Разведкорпус; и хладнокровную женщину, во время первой вылазки спасшую его несчастную жизнь, когда он растерялся от удара о землю и оглушенно пялился на бегущего к нему гиганта. Мике в тот момент быстро сообразила, что к чему, и ловко, грациозно отпилила шматок шеи от здоровой махины. Тело упало, поднимая вокруг себя пыль и пар, сквозь которые Эрвин сначала услышал крик Мике: «Идио-от!», а потом увидел, как она, стоя на толстом суку, победно помахала рукой с зажатым лезвием. Эрвин, до которого медленно дошло, что же произошло, ответил тем же.

Она его. А он — ее. Им под тридцать, но кажется, что их жизнь только началась. Они в городе, внутри стен, где безопасно и никогда не будет гигантов.

С Мике он познакомился в кадетском училище. Ее легко было заметить: созревшая раньше времени, рослая, она возвышалась над первкурсниками, как подброшенный кукушонок в гнезде еще не вылупившихся стрижей. Над ней много кто смеялся, но бивала она за это крепко, хотя по виду было не сказать, что ее задевают все эти «каланча», «дылда» и «кобыла». Нилу тоже как-то раз досталось — из носа у него так и хлынуло, прямо как из фонтана. Дело давнее, но он припоминал ей это до сих пор, отчего она прикрывала лицо рукой и говорила: «Хватит мне об этом напоминать!» Когда детство кончилось и наступила пора ранней юности, Мике стала ужасно стесняться самой себя, что, впрочем, не помешало ей пролезть в их мужскую компанию и стать «своим парнем», хотя не сказать чтобы и девушки ее чурались. Или, скорее, это она не чуралась их — в то время когда Эрвин рассказывал про свои убеждения скептически настроенным одногруппникам, Мике шла напролом к первому месту в зачетном списке, не слушая никого вокруг и вцепившись в УПМ, как умалишенная. Она действительно была на курсе лучшей во всем: в теории, в практике, в дисциплине — и ей это удавалось наряду с шалостями, розыгрышами, пакостями. Хихиканье на перерывах, шутливые пихания во время общей работы, стихийные девичьи стайки. Эрвин справедливо думал, что она просто зазнайка и отличница, но не мог не замечать ее маниакального стремления к полетам, сложным трюкам в воздухе, совершенствованию чувства баланса. В силе этого желания ей не было равных. Преподаватель молча наблюдал за ее трюками в небе, качал головой, поворачивался спиной и шел учить других — пока все возились с базой, она уже летала. Одержимость тренировками Эрвин ценил. Он вообще ценил и уважал одержимость.

На этой почве они и подружились, но близкими друзьями назвать их было сложно — так, таскались в общих компаниях. Они никогда не общались друг с другом по душам, и даже наедине никогда не оставались. Извечным другом Эрвина был сам-себе-на-уме Нил, с которым они мальчишками успевали и драться, и мириться, поверять друг другу секреты и страхи, вступаться и прикрывать спины друг друга. Да что говорить — даже умудрились влюбиться в одну девушку, Марию. Мике в их компании была хоть и третьей, но третьей лишней. Это ее не задевало, потому что она часто была занята и предпочитала быть «третьей переменной», что всех устраивало.

Кто же знал, что все так выйдет? Лучший друг Нил потеряется где-то в стенах, гений планирования Эрвин будет умирать за их пределами, а всезнайка Мике — спасать его. Эрвин каждый день благодарил и проклинал судьбу за то, что так сложилось. Менялись причины, менялись люди вокруг, но он продолжал гнуть свою линию, продолжал сожалеть и радоваться своему выбору. И если в самом начале он тяготился решением Мике, то теперь не мыслил себя без нее и не мог не усмехаться над своей глупостью.

Она тайно призналась ему за день до распределения, что выбирает разведку, чем Эрвин был поражен до глубины души. Он даже сразу бросился ее отговаривать, пересказывая все те байки, которые довелось выслушать ему самому, на что Мике взглянула на него, как на дурака, прыснула и оставила в одиночестве. На следующий день Эрвин в ужасе смотрел, как она уверенно ставит свою подпись на документах, соглашаясь служить в Разведкорпусе, когда он сам, весь из себя уверенный, писал подрагивающей рукой свое имя чуть ли не с ошибками, буквально чувствуя, как ставит на себе крест. Тогда он испугался, что затащил девчонку в какой-то ад, что она, поди, дуреха, втрескалась в него, повелась на его сладкие песни… Но, разумеется, он ни слова не сказал ей об этом, хотя, как выяснилось позже, все правильно понял. Мике пошла за его рассказами. И еще чуть-чуть — за ним самим.

***

Шло время, Эрвин привыкал к новой должности, а Мике продолжала тренироваться до посинения – все ее бедра и туловище были в ссадинах, кожа постепенно стиралась от туго затянутых креплений. Через две недели после экспедиции Эрвину полегчало, и ком сожалений начал медленно таять, будто заложенное ухо постепенно возвращало себе слух. Но, видя, как надрывается его боевая подруга, он не мог не думать, что она все еще переживает отгремевшую экспедицию. Он был странно тронут этим, глядя на ее смертоносный, как у огромной орлицы, плавный полет. Хищница будто охотилась, но летала она не за добычей, а просто ради того, чтобы кружить в небе.

Им редко удавалось даже просто поговорить, они лишь перебрасывались словами, хватали друг друга за руки, безмолвно общаясь глазами, как какие-то дети. Заново влюбленный Эрвин, к своему стыду, краснел. Мике смущалась, но только сильнее стискивала руку. Их близость пугал каждый шорох, каждый взгляд, несмотря на то, что все знали об их отношениях. Малейшее подозрение, что их заметили — и они отдергивали руки, оглядывались и шли по своим делам, но Эрвин никогда еще так не хотел бросить все к чертовой матери, с этими проклятыми гигантами, бессмысленными смертями и его собственными тупыми целями.

Устав не позволял никаких отношений во время службы, но на это обычно смотрели сквозь пальцы. И в то время, когда офицерский корпус пустовал в ожидании новых кадровых подвижек, Эрвин водил к себе уставшую и засыпающую на ходу Мике, чтобы она могла нормально помыться и, по настроению, выспаться. Сегодня он тоже ее позвал, заманив персональной ванной. Пока он возился с печью, нагревал и доливал воду, похожая на взъерошенную сову Мике успела даже прикемарить, закинув ногу на ногу в углу теплой умывальни. Эрвин разбудил ее, когда все было готово, и пошел к себе, подумать над толстой папкой документов, связанных с затратами на амуницию. Мысли не шли, он постоянно отвлекался и, с полчаса худо-бедно просидев за документами и ничего толком не поняв, решил отложить этот сложный вопрос до завтра. Больше всего ему хотелось побыть вместе со своей подругой.

Из ванной комнаты до Эрвина доносились тихие всплески воды, прерываемые внушительным молчанием. Мике обычно мылась в ванной очень шумно, тщательно и усердно, отмывая грязь, пот и кровь — иногда по звуку казалось, что она оттирает себя так, будто умудрилась измазаться в приставучем масле. Он хотел было войти и узнать, все ли у нее хорошо, но замер перед щелью приоткрытой двери.

Мике никто не звал красавицей, кроме Эрвина. Дело вкуса — ему она нравилась именно такой. Рослой, высокой и очень сильной. Ее ноги и руки были нетипично толстыми и твердыми для женщины. Крупный подтянутый зад хотелось мять и щипать, пока округлые и крепкие ягодицы не заалеют; талия ее сильно выделялась на фоне широких бедер и крупных грудей с торчащими сосками. Эрвину нравилось ласкать их, щекотать, заставляя Мике биться в его руках. Он сглотнул и тяжело задышал, глядя на подставленную свету спину.

Мике стояла в ванной, поставив ногу на деревянный борт, вся влажная, в хлопьях пены и мыла, с поблескивающей от огня свечей кожей. Вода казалась темной, на борту осела белая грязь. На полу возле табурета валялась скрученная мочалка. Склонившись над ногой, Мике аккуратно брила кожу ножом, снимая лишние волоски.

Бреет ноги. Эрвин моргнул, ощущая прилив возбуждения и умиления. Самая сильная, безжалостная и отчаянная женщина бреет ноги, чтобы понравиться ухажеру. Чтобы быть ухоженной. Мике прополоскала нож в воде, выпрямилась и повернулась за полотенцем. Эрвин тут же заметил, как коротко она выстригла себя в промежности. На животе и в складках паха осталось много мыльной пены со сбритыми светлыми волосками.

Повернувшись обратно, Мике вытерла вылизанный ножом участок, внимательно на него посмотрела и продолжила свое методичное занятие. Эрвин медленно провел взглядом по ее позвоночнику: от треугольного копчика до длинной шеи с темными завитками волос на влажной коже.

Он не выдержал и ворвался в купальню, резко распахнув дверь и шагнув внутрь. Мике вздрогнула, чуть согнулась, в первую секунду прикрывая грудь и умещая в промежность ладонь, но, распознав его, выпрямилась и недовольно сказала:

— Эрвин, тебя стучаться не учили?

Она нагнулась и быстро швырнула в него перекрученную мочалку. Эрвин мигом поймал ее, примиряюще выставив руки и одновременно стягивая с себя сапоги. Он отложил мочало, шлепнув его на пол, закрыл за собой дверь и тесно прижался к влажной, вытянувшейся Мике. Она удивленно посмотрела на него, все еще держа нож в руке острием вверх, как во время обеда.

— Ты в порядке?

— В порядке, — глухо отозвался Эрвин ей между грудей.

Руками он стискивал ее ягодицы, сильнее прижимая к себе, к ремням, к ширинке своих тесных брюк.

— Хочу тебя, — признался он, взглянув ей в глаза.

Мике оценивающе посмотрела на него, прикидывая, откуда это в нем. Ее рот приоткрылся, уголки губ потянулись вверх.

— Ты подглядывал, да?

Не тратя времени на ответ, Эрвин впился ей в шею, одновременно скользкими ладонями сжимая грудь. Сбритые волосинки были везде, они щекотали огрубевшую кожу его ладоней, когда он добрался до ареол ее сосков. Мике вздрогнула и рукой притянула его к себе за подбородок для поцелуя. Обхватила его плечи, выпустила нож из рук — тот бряцнул об пол — и зарылась пальцами в его шевелюру. Жаркая, трущаяся об него, влажная между ног — Эрвин скользнул пальцами между ее плоских половых губ, касаясь клитора и скользкого углубления влагалища, указательным пальцем неглубоко проникая внутрь и собирая обильные выделения. Он разорвал поцелуй и отстранил ее от себя, быстро облизывая губы. Влажный воздух с горьким запахом мыла и распаренного тела смешивался с пряным интенсивным запахом ее желания. Глядя прямо, он с удовольствием всосал побывавший в Мике палец, раскатывая на языке ее вкус. У него стояло так, что темнело в глазах, и сперва он даже не смог различить, как она заворожено уставилась в ответ. Еле соображая, что делает, он скомандовал:

— Вставай к стенке.

Сам Эрвин забрался в ванну прямо в штанах, даже не позаботившись снять затертые носки. Теплая вода мгновенно обхватила ноги, но ему было все равно. Мике прижалась ладонями к стене и стала покачиваться, прогибаясь и подаваясь назад, пока Эрвин быстро расстегивал ремень на штанах и пуговицы гульфика. Она посмотрела на него из-за плеча, тихо засмеялась, но тут Эрвин прижался к ее ягодицам оголенным, налитым кровью членом. Смех перерос в стон. Мике перекатилась на носочки, поднимая задницу выше, и, потираясь влажной кожей о его спущенную рубашку, вслепую приткнулась к члену.

— Кобель, — сладострастно выдохнула она.

Эрвина хлестнуло возбуждением, он резко вошел в ее сладкое, влажное влагалище, глядя на пятна синяков на ее спине. Мике застонала, сильнее прогибаясь и замирая.

— Трахни меня, — зашептала она, качая бедрами, — давай же!

Он сжал ее у тазовых костей и подтянул к себе, одновременно толкаясь навстречу. Она громко ахнула, одной рукой оттягивая ягодицу, а второй опираясь о стену. Внутри нее было тепло, даже жарко, она так хорошо стискивала его член, что мир вдруг сузился до ее вагины. Эрвин жадно пыхтел, слушая хлюпанье смазки — настолько Мике была мокрой и готовой, — и усердно засаживал до упора. Его мошонка болталась в воздухе, сильно оттягиваясь, он ухватил ее и осторожно сжал, на выдохе рыча от желания. Ремень выскользнул из шлевок брюк и ухнул в воду. Мике негромко постанывала, но каждый такой кроткий чувственный звук был для Эрвина слаще любых слов, лучше любой победы. Ее голова расслабленно качалась в разные стороны, вторую руку она вернула обратно на стену, помогая себе устоять под тем напором, с которым Эрвин трахал ее. Стало слишком хорошо, сердце зашлось, в голове ухнуло от притока крови; теперь тело Эрвина двигалось без всякой его воли, оно просто делало то, что хотело. Мике хлопнула ладонью по каменной стене, громко выстанывая его имя, звонко шлепнула еще раз и зашлась в оргазме, бессвязно вскрикивая. Мышцы внутри нее ритмично сжимались, все плотнее обхватывая его член — Эрвин хрипло застонал и кончил, сбавляя темп и с усилием втискиваясь в нее. Когда он чуть пришел в себя, то остановился и устало оперся о Мике. К спине и груди прилипла намокшая рубашка, под ремнями неприятно натирало. Они оба заполошно дышали.

— Ну ты и животное, — протянула Мике, посмотрев через плечо.

Эрвин отстранился и медленно вытащил свой уменьшившийся в размерах член, весь склизкий и в сперме. 

— Животное, — расслабленно согласился он. Что он натворил? — Я кончил в тебя. 

— Я заметила, — она медленно выпрямилась и покрасневшими пальцами залезла внутрь влагалища. Вынула белесые пальцы в тягуче жидкой сперме и зачем-то показала ему. Эрвин в мнимой грусти посмотрел на сползающую в углубление ладони каплю жидкости. Мике задумчиво молчала, тоже не зная, что ей с этим делать. Обычно они занимались сексом в кожаном чехле или поролись в зад. «Моя, — думал он, — она _вся_ моя».

— И что дальше? Если забеременеешь?

— Дурак ты, — ляпнула она, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза. — Еще в штанах в ванну зашел. Иди отсюда.

Эрвин застегнулся, вытащил из воды ремень и вылез из ванны, краем глаза поглядывая на притихшую Мике. Она взяла стоявший на табурете кувшин, вымыла себя между ног, ополоснулась, и, так и не добрившись, тоже вылезла из ванны.

— Не думаю, что приживется. Но если что, возьмешь меня в жены?

Она взволнованно улыбнулась ему. А что, разве он может сделать как-то по-другому?

— Я-то? — он замер, стягивая с себя сетку креплений. — Да! Несомненно! То есть, ты бы хотела? — чуть ли не задыхаясь, выдавил из себя покрасневший как рак Эрвин. Стоя с мокрыми носками и штанами, с которых капало на пол, и улыбаясь как идиот, он явно представлял собой жалкое зрелище.

До Мике тоже дошел скрытый посыл ее же предложения. Она покраснела от смущения и заправила прядь волос за ухо.

— Да, хотела бы.

Воодушевленный Эрвин пытался задавить рвущуюся из него неприлично гордую и счастливую улыбку, но не получалось. Рот вообще не закрывался. У Мике, наоборот, дрожали губы, она закусила ноготь мизинца и смотрела на него с радостью. 

Каким-то странным образом жизнь Эрвина Смита устраивалась ровно так, как он хотел.


End file.
